1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer and, more particularly, to an industrial computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industrial computer is a computer which is not used for a general consuming or commercial use. Since the industrial computer is generally used in the demanding environment, the industrial computer often needs to be resistant to a high temperature and a lower temperature, waterproof, dustproof, and with better heat dissipation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional notebook computer 1. The notebook computer 1 includes a display portion 11 and a main body portion 12. The main body portion 12 has an upper casing 121 and a lower casing 122. In the notebook computer 1, a heat dissipation hole H may be disposed at the lower casing 122 and correspond to the hard disk drive 123 to enhance the heat dissipation of a hard disk drive 123 of a main body.
However, when an environmental temperature of the notebook computer 1 is harsh, the heat generated from the hard disk drive 123 fails to be effectively dissipated from the heat dissipation hole H. Further, since the heat dissipation hole H fails to achieve a waterproof and dustproof effect, the notebook computer 1 fails to satisfy standard requirements of the industrial computer.
As far as a waterproof and dustproof standard of the industrial computer is considered, a closed casing is better for the casing design of the industrial computer. However, the closed casing may cause a worse heat dissipation and the internal temperature of the casing may increase to cause instability of the whole system. Heat generated by internal electronic components such as a central processing unit, a north bridge chip, a memory, a hard disk drive and so on may accumulate in the casing.